


So, that happened.

by Frnk



Series: Fuckbuddies never work. [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Caught, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, No Sex, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Hey Frankie."Gerard didn't glance at him as he kicked the door shut. He shrugged off his damp jacket and boots before sitting on the bed awkwardly. What did he normally do with his hands?





	So, that happened.

Frank fumbled with the keys, dropping them twice as his fingers shook. He had no idea how Gerard would react. What if Gerard didn't want that? What if he found someone better? He finally pushed open the door and found Gerard sitting next to Mikey playing xbox, and honestly he wanted to bolt right then. 

"Hey Frankie."Gerard didn't glance at him as he kicked the door shut. He shrugged off his damp jacket and boots before sitting on the bed awkwardly. What did he normally do with his hands? He found Gerards cigarettes amung the mess of blankets and lit one, glancing around the room until his eyes settled on the canvas. It was on top of Gerards dresser, facing outwards so everyone could see. Frank wanted to die. 

"Whats up your ass?"

"Huh?"Frank glanced at Mikey, ignoring the way Mikey cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. Long day. Tired."Frank lied, smoothing his hands over the covers. He was pretty surprised to see they were clean. He barely looked up as Gerard moved to turn of the xbox.

"Dude!"

"Night."Gerard raised an eyebrow, getting a grunt as Mikey left and shut the door. 

"Why are you being so weird?"Gerard sat infront of him, Frank finally looked at him and was surprised Gerards hair was grease free and fluffy. He automatically reached out to touch it. 

"I dunno."Frank mumbled. "You never text."

"Because Mikey stole my fucking charger, dipshit. I told you that. No phone. Then I couldn't go to yours because Linda thinks your straight as fuck and I would have blown that to shreds. C'mon. You know I love you."

"But we agreed last year and I-"

"Everythings different from last year."Gerard snorted.

"Hell, things were different 4 months after we started. But I thought you wanted to..be young and free. Not be held down by a 25 year old who lives like this."Gerard waved his hand around as Frank grinned. Clothes and dishes littered every surface and floor, ofcourse Gerards comics were all neatly stacked though. 

"I love this. I love how fucking disorganised you are and it drives me slightly insane. I love that you wake up at 3 in the morning when I ask you too. I love your stupid dorky smile and your loud laugh. I just..I want to be with you. Sooner or later my dates are gonna just punch me when I talk about you."Frank laughed, Gerard shut him up with a kiss, tugging Frank into his lap. 

_1 year later._

"You are not putting that there."Frank snorted as he leaned against the door frame. Gerard pouted and glanced between him and the canvas.

"But I love it."

"My mom won't when she finds out we're banging from a canvas, Gee."

"But..you have to tell her anyway. 2 birds, one stone yada yada yada."Gerard waved his hand as he hung it up behind their tv. Frank just shook his head and headed into the kitchen to start unboxing their dishes. Knowing Gerard, they probably all broke on the drive here. Ofcourse they had to move to New York for Gerards work, and it was sort of breaking Franks heart. 

"Jerseys not far. Stop pouting into the mugs."Gerard snorted as he moved behind Frank, wrapping a strong arm around his waist.

"Why? They gonna cry?"

"Probably."Gerard kissed his neck until Frank closed his eyes, relaxing against the body heat. 

"Baby. Linda will be here soon."Gerard slid a palm down to Franks bulge, rubbing lightly as Frank whined.

"Why start it then?"Frank mumbled, turning around before pushing Gerard onto his knees. Gerard smirked and undid Franks zipper, tugging the jeans down the Franks ankles.

"Do you ever wear boxers?"

"Not around you."Frank slid his hand into Gerards hair, fingers knotting lightly. Gerard wasted no time in sinking down, taking Frank whole straight away.

"Fuck you. Fuck."Frank pulled his tshirt up to see properly, watching Gerard bob his head.

"Fucking so pretty, Gee. Look up at me."

Gerard met his eyes before swollowing. Frank moaned and started rocking his hips, fucking into Gerards mouth. 

"Oh my god!"

Frank crumbled to the floor to hide himself, his blood running hot as he hid against Gerards body. This had to be a dream right? This didn't happen in real life. Nope. His mother did not just see his cock in Gerards mouth. 

"And you were worried she'd find out by the canvas."Gerard snorted when Frank finally got himself decent. He shoved Gerard before pushing himself up, avoiding his moms eyes.

"Um..coffee?"

Gerard cracked up, lying on the floor laughing as he starred between them, both red as tomatoes. He couldn't help it, he felt giddy and happy. (Even when Frank kicked him on his hip on his way to the coffee maker. Douchebag.)


End file.
